Take My Hand And Never Let Go
by justawonderingsoul
Summary: Rachel's life really started going downhill when Quinn asked her to pretend to be her girlfriend. Oneshot.


**A/N:** _One shot, idea just hit me and I thought I would share it with you guys. Hopefully, you like it. Let me know!_

* * *

"I…I…you…what?" Rachel stammered out, her eyes wide. She could proudly say that she was prepared for a lot of things, she took pride in her planning, but this…this she had never seen coming.

Quinn just rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm asking you to be my real girlfriend Berry. I just need you to pretend for one night. I can even pay you. Buy you dinner. Whatever you want."

Rachel looked again at Quinn's nose ring, her pink hair and black clothes and wondered what happened over this summer.

She wasn't sure if she mind it.

"But why? And why me?"

Quinn tapped her fingers along the lockers, getting bored. "Because you are Jewish. And I have to test something out." Quinn explained while explaining nothing at all and leaned in, stopping just few inches from Rachel's face. "So, are you in?" She asked in a husked voice and as Rachel nodded her head, stunned, she knew she never even stood a chance.

She just didn't realize how really screwed she was at the time.

xxxxx

Rachel jumped in the car and closed the door behind her, determined to stop this.

She didn't know what was she thinking when she agreed to go to diner at Quinn's place to meet her mother. As her girlfriend. She might have overdosed on the coffee that morning, but that was it.

Or maybe she finally did lose her sanity, as everybody kept saying.

But since the moment that her traitorous head nodded and confirmed Quinn's proposal two days ago, Rachel just could not stop thinking about it.

She woke up thinking about what should she wear. She was brushing her teeth and thinking what would be appropriate gift for Judy. She would drink her morning coffee and wondered what Quinn would act like. She wasn't able to eat because she kept wondering if she would hold her hand or..or kiss her and her stomach would just get all tight up.

So she took a deep breath and turned to face Quinn in driver's seat. She was ready to end all of this.

Because she really needed to start eating and sleeping properly again.

"Listen, Quinn, I-"

"I just want you to know that I'm really grateful for this, yeah?" Quinn cut her off and gazed at her with her big, hazel eyes and for the first time since Beth was born, Rachel saw something other from saddens and despair in those hazel eyes. She saw gratitude.

And somehow the idea of disappointing Quinn was harder to bare then not eating for couple more days.

"I-Yes, Quinn. I'm glad I can help."

She was so, so screwed.

xxxxx

"I would ask you out, obviously." Quinn said as she sipped on her cocoa at Lima Bean. They were discussing the details of their faux relationship.

Because Rachel was nothing but prepared.

"And I would take you, I don't know, I guess I would take you to see Chicago in our local theater. But that was playing a month ago, so that would mean we are together for a month by now. And I guess afterwards I would take you to that little vegan place on the fifth and if we still had time I would take you star gazing at that spot above town. And then I would take you home and kiss you goodbye."

And Rachel was a goner.

She had admitted to herself long time ago that she had a crush on Quinn. And she dealt with it and pushed it at the back of her mind and she was doing just fine dating Finn for a while.

But know that she had Quinn talking about how would their first date looked like, all of those feelings come back with force.

Because Quinn Fabray was perfect.

"Berry?" Quinn frowned and looked at her. "You okay?"

"Yes. Yes, Quinn. I was just…thinking."

"About what?"

Oh Barbara.

"It's just…I mean, the way you described that date is, you know, it looks like you would try to make it really special for me. And with Finn it was never like that. He would take me bowling or to see some new action movie."

Quinn scoffed. "Boys are idiots. You deserve better anyway."

xxxxx

"And my favorite movie is…"

"Funny Girl."

"…yes. My favorite Disney movie however is…"

"Aladdin. But since it came out, Frozen is very close second."

"I-I-that's correct. Anyway, my favorite color is…"

"Yellow."

"…and my favorite number is…"

"Twelve."

"My favorite song is…"

"Rapidly changing because there is no way you could stick just to one when there are so many amazing voices and instrumentals out there."

"…"

"I do listen to you when you speak, you know."

xxxxx

She could do this. She was Rachel Berry, future Broadway star, born performer. This was nothing. She got this.

She really didn't.

Quinn took one of her fidgety hands and squeezed it, making Rachel meet her gaze.

"Hey, if you are uncomfortable, we can cancel the whole thing off."

Rachel furiously shook her head. "No, no I'm fine, it's just…I mean, what if doesn't work?"

Quinn sighted softly. "Okay, look. My mom…she said that she thought about everything and that in the end it won't matter who am I, because above all I'm still her daughter and that's what's important. And I just can't let my self believe her until I'm sure she means it, because if she doesn't and it ends up like the last time I'm not going to be able…"

This time, Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand.

And she understood.

She understood why were they doing this and how much Quinn needed it and Quinn choose her to help her and she was not going to disappoint.

She could do this, for Quinn.

xxxxx

"So, Rachel, what do you plan on doing after graduation?"

Rachel swallowed her last bite of vegan stir fry (Quinn made sure that her mother knew Rachel was vegan) and cleared her throat.

"Well, Miss Fabray…"

"Judy, please dear."

Rachel smiled. "Judy. If everything goes along the plan, I should be hading to New York next year to attend NYADA. I aspire to be on Broadway one day." She said proudly.

"Oh, so you sing?" Judy asked, raising her eyebrow.

Now Rachel knew where Quinn got that from.

"She's wonderful mom. I never heard anyone sing like she does before." Quinn interrupted before she could say anything with proud smile. Rachel blushed.

Judy nodded along. "And you two will be able to stay in touch because New Haven isn't that far apart from New York. What was it Quinn again? Two hours by train?"

Rachel frowned. "New Haven?" She asked, looking at Quinn curiously.

"Um…"

"Oh, she didn't tell you? She is going to apply for Yale. To study English literature and creative writing. She is bound to get in, I have seen some of her work and it's nothing but wonderful."

Rachel was in awe. Quinn is going to Yale. So she could become a writer. Suddenly all of her reading in Glee made sense.

"Quinn that's great! I-I can't believe that we will be that close!" Rachel said enthusiastically, truly glad that they will be able to stay in touch.

"Oh, yes." Judy continued while Quinn kept blushing and picking at her food. "She already calculated the quickest route to from New Haven to New York and is planning on buying…"

"OKAY! We should watch that movie, right Rachel? It's already set up in the living room." Quinn quickly said, now red as tomato and hading to the living room, leaving wide eyed Rachel with beaming Judy in the kitchen.

xxxxx

There was no way Quinn could actually like Rachel.

Right?

No, no of course not.

Quinn was straight.

So what if she wondered how far away will they be when they graduate? They did form some kind of friendship at the begging of the year. It was natural that you want to stay close to your friends.

Right?

But then again, Quinn did say that boys were idiots.

And she didn't have a boyfriend in almost a whole year now.

And God knew that she still could be with every boy she wanted to be with, pink hair or not.

Rachel shifted from her position on the couch, (or really, her position on Quinn. They were basically cuddling, Rachel was resting her head on Quinn's shoulder with Quinn's hand around Rachel's side. Judy thought they were together, so they should act like it.) to be able to look at Quinn's face, only to find Quinn already looking her way.

They were so close, their faces mare inches apart.

Rachel's breathing quickened.

Quinn spoke first. "We should, um," Her breath ghosted over Rachel's lips and now she was sure she was dreaming. She couldn't look away from Quinn's rapidly darkening eyes. "we should kiss. My mom is watching us from the doorway and you know, I don't think we were convincing enough during the dinner…" Quinn trailed of, her eyes shifting from Rachel's full lips to her eyes and back, her head already leaning in.

Rachel just gripped her shirt tighter in her fist and nodded her head, powerless under Quinn's piercing hazel eyes.

And when their lips met for the first time, Rachel knew that she didn't imagine Quinn having crush on her. Because she could feel Quinn's heartbeat under her palm matching hers and she could hear soft moan leaving her lips and you did not have this kind of spark with someone just because you were acting.

And she head a pretty clear view of the doorway and she could confidentially say there was nobody watching them.

xxxxx

Five days later, when Quinn showed up at her door with bouquet of gardenias in her one hand and tickets for Cabaret in other, Rachel was not surprised.

She might almost got a heart attack because Quinn was on her door step asking her out on a date, but she wasn't surprised.

Because you don't just hold somebody's hand and feel at home for nothing.


End file.
